HBV is an enveloped partially double stranded DNA retrovirus which infects hepatocytes subsequent to exposure of the host's mucous membranes or bloodstream. In adults, HBV typically causes a transient acute hepatitis; however, 5% of these infections become chronic, which in instances can progress to cirrhosis, hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and death. Infected neonates acquire HBV via transmission from their mothers and this results in high rates of chronic infection (>90%) and a ˜25% risk of cirrhosis. Though an effective vaccine exists, it is estimated that nearly 2 billion individuals have been infected and of those 400 million are chronically infected (Hoffman and Thio, Lancet Infect Dis, 2007. 7(6): p. 402-9).